The present invention relates to a slide structure for zipper, which has light weight, less material use while keeping sufficient strength.
FIG. 1 shows a prior art slide structure for a zipper, the slide structure comprises a slide body 10a and a pulling tab 11a pivotally arranged on the slide body 10a. By operating the tab 11a to move the slide body 10a, the zipper can be opened or closed.
Moreover, an elastic plate 12a is arranged on the slide body 10a and has a locking part 13a. The locking part 13a can penetrate, from topside of the slide body 10a, into the inner part of the slide body 10a, thus clamping the position of the slide body 10a on the zipper. When the tab 11a is not pulled, the position of the slide body 10a is clamped. Therefore, the slide with such structure has self-locking function.
However, the slide with above-mentioned structure is generally made of zinc alloy by die-casting. To ensure sufficient structural strength, the slide body 10a should have enough thickness. Therefore, the slide body 10a is not sufficiently compact and light-weight to meet practical requirement.
It is an object of the invention to provide a slide structure for zipper, which has light weight, less material use while keeping sufficient strength.
To achieve above object, the slide structure for zipper according to the present invention has a slide body and a tab. The slide body has two sliding groove and has rounded concave groove on at least one surface thereof. The tab has a pivotal end on one side thereof and pivotally connected to top of the slide body.
The various objects and advantages of the present invention will be more readily understood from the following detailed description when read in conjunction with the appended drawing, in which: